This invention relates to sinkers.
Fishing sinkers have two potential functions. One function is to facilitate casting of a fishing line, the other function is to anchor the fishing line once cast.
Conventional sinkers generally comprise a lead weight with an aperture in said weight, through which aperture a fishing line is threaded. These sinkers are primarily designed for anchorage with smooth casting being a secondary consideration. A smooth cast is desirable as it is the common belief of most anglers that the further out a fishing line travels the better the results obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to address the matters mentioned above.
According to the broadest aspect of the present invention there is provided a sinker comprising a dense weight with a face at one end, a length of rigid material extending from said face, said rigid material adapted to receive fishing line or the like.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the weight comprises a substantially linear body tapered at one end with a face at the other end.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention the rigid material may be configured to form a loop with two shanks extending substantially parallel to each other from said loop, with the ends of said shanks attached to the face of the weight. Preferably the dense weight is manufactured out of lead which is a material commonly used in fishing sinkers. Lead is a dense material which melts at a comparatively low temperature, is easily mouldable and sets readily.
The length of the rigid material (hereinafter referred to as attachment means) is preferably a length of galvanised wire which can be bent into a desired shape and retain that shape. The sinker weight has been configured to facilitate its passage through the air (aerodynamical behaviour). A typical casting motion is to swing a fishing line (to which a sinker is attached) from behind the angler in an overhead motion towards a body of water. It is believed that the length of rigid material extending from the weight aids in the propulsion of the line.